Tenedorcito
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Martín era un aprovechado, Chile no tenía nada que decir en contra de esa afirmación, mira que venir a meterse casi todos los jodidos días a su cama, lo malo, es que ese día Martín no buscaba "cucharita", sino "tenedorcito". ArgentinaxChile.


Para entender mejor este fic vean "Cucharita", está en mi perfil xD

**Pareja: **ArgentinaxChile.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Tenedorcito~ argentinos insistentes parte dos, lime.

Manuel… pobre y paciente Manuel, si no estuviera hecho literalmente mierda después del día de hoy aún tendría fuerzas para agarrar el refrigerador y tirárselo en la cabeza al aprovechado de Argentina, entendía el hecho de que viniera como visita una que otra vez a su país, pero… había cientos de hoteles ¡cientos! y el muy jodido se va meter a su cama, perfecto.

Y no sólo una vez, no ¡claro que no!, se mete con su cara de niño pobre e indefenso sin comida debajo de sus sábanas aquellos días fríos y hacían cucharita toda la noche, su masculinidad se le fue literalmente al excremento de un caballo con sífilis y hemorroides, él antes era macho, las mujeres se derretían al verlo, ahora lo miraban por la calle y lo único que decía "Uy uy, allí va el tipo al que se le quema el arroz, al que le gustan las patitas de chancho, al que le gusta por detrás".

–Maldición…–atino a decir suavemente sofocado, sintiendo las manos abrazar su cintura y la otra en su pecho, sintiendo la suave respiración de Martín detrás suyo.

Quizás era el cansancio, pero sentía como se acaloraba poco a poco, jadeaba sutilmente, sintiendo un poco atrayente el tener al argentino detrás de él, o quizás, era esa mano traviesa que le tocaba justo una de sus tetillas, frunció las cejas, jodido Martín, y ni siquiera podía alegarle al desgraciado hijo de puta, estaba durmiendo.

Durmiendo… ese es el problema ¿qué parte de Martín estaba durmiendo? su otra "cabeza" al menos no.

Manuel "de las Mercedes…" casi grita, grita feo, siente algo detrás de su trasero, algo duro y caliente, y luego, un leve gruñido en su oreja, una lengua en su cuello pasar sensualmente sobre su piel, se estremece, se le agita la respiración y entrecierra los ojos, Martín le vuelve a gruñir, mientras la mano que estaba en la cintura empieza a acariciar su miembro.

–H-Hijo de p-puta…–jadeó ronco tratando de sacar la mano de allí. –¿Qué m-mierda haces? esto no e-era loa cordado…ahh~–la mejillas se le acolaron y la presión comenzó a subir cuando la mano del argentino se enredó en su pene, debajo del pijama, aplicando fuerza y suaves movimientos.

De arriba a bajo, sentía como se le paraba por cada una de las caricias, comenzó a patalear y se llevó una mano a la boca, odiaba esos sonidos tan putamente orgásmicos, ni que fuera una mina siendo violada. No lo aguantaba.

–Manu…Manu…–susurró ronco, tratando de tranquilizar al chileno con suaves caricias al glande. –Quédate quieto, se sentirá bien…–

–¡Bien y una mierda puto maricón _conchetumare!_ –allí salía el hermoso vocabulario de este chileno cuando se enoja. –¡No quiero que me metas un gol en esa parte aweonado! –gritó rojo, pero sin tanto esfuerzo, apretando suavemente los labios cuando siente los dedos del argentino dentro de su culo, manteniendo la posición dulce y acaramelada de antes.

Se sentía más fleto que la mierda, ni quería saber qué diría su gente si supieran que el que le mueve la cama es un puto argentino.

Y jadeaba y gemía, apretó los ojos cuando el argentino le susurró que la metería dentro, con las mejillas rojas, si realmente hubiera querido salir de allí lo hubiera golpeado hasta la muerte, esas cosas se le dan bien a los chilenos, pero se dejó hacer por esos dulces y tiernos besos en su espalda, y cuando, entre pequeñas penetraciones le giraban la cabeza hacia atrás, para perderse en un húmedo y acalorado beso.

Cuando terminaron el acto sexual, entre fuertes gemidos, Manuel se enroscó en las sábanas, subiéndose el pantalón del pijama con vergüenza, sintiendo aún los pequeños besos del maldito y gay de su vecino devorarlo, se sentía avergonzado, jamás lo volvería a hacer, pero después de esa noche, Argentina había vuelto y tenía planes diferentes.

–¿Y Manu… qué se te antoja hoy? ¿cucharita o tenedorcito? –

Manuel lo miró sonrojándose un poco, apartando la mirada y arrinconándose suavemente en un costado de la habitación.

–Que te vayas a la mierda fleto culia'o– susurró asesinamente mientras se tapaba con las frazadas y cogía el guatero que tenía con los pies.

Pero el argentino sólo sonrió ante esas palabras, no porque fueran románticas, "Manuel + Romance = ¿Qué chucha es eso?", en fin, no se alegró por eso, sino porque las acciones de su chilenito demostraban más de lo que podía decir con esa peligrosa boquita, su Manu se había corrido un poco… sólo para dejar espacio suficiente para los dos.

**N.A:** Diooos, el mundo está en contra de que yo publique, iba a hacerlo y se corta la luz ¡se corta! me pasé toda el día durmiendo sin nada que hacer, en fin, que viva el ArgentinaxChile. Y ojalá sigan haciendo mucho tenedorcito *w*

PD: La tele está hablando el tema de "Las Malvinas"... de nuevo xD


End file.
